Lo Prometo
by mizuko1
Summary: Después de 6 años sin verlo... Un chico chino nuevo en la escuela, mientraslas cartas desaparecen una a una. Sólo una promesa la ayuda a sobrepasar todos los obstáculos.
1. La Desaparición

*Todos los personajes son de propiedad de CLAMP... lo digo porque sino después me retan...*  
  
Lo Prometo...  
  
1. La Desaparición  
  
El viento arremolinaba las hojas secas de árboles; y aunque éstas lucharan por permanecer en el árbol del cual habían nacido, el viento terminaba ganándoles y las arrancaba. Era pleno otoño; una estación triste, y bastante melancólica.  
  
¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde aquella vez?, no lo recordaba, ni quería. Pensar en ello la deprimía bastante. Cuando entraba en su habitación y veía aquel oso... se le apretaba el pecho y le costaba respirar... lo quería mucho, es cierto, pero, ¿hace cuánto no lo veía? Sacudía la cabeza prohibiéndose a si misma el volver a pensar en él. Todos los días era lo mismo.  
  
Siguió caminando hacia la escuela, tratando de no pensar en aquel tema.  
  
Una hoja calló a sus pies, ella solo la vio de reojo; pero aun así notó que era de un hermoso color marrón, más bien de un color miel.. ese color... como el de sus ojos...  
  
- Sya...- los sollozos no le permitieron terminar la palabra, lo extrañaba; le quería, demasiado para su corta edad... pero, ya no era aquella niña la cual lloraba ante algunos problemas, o la que siempre llegaba tarde, ahora había crecido... no sólo físicamente, sino también mentalmente, había madurado. Pero aunque hubiese madurado mucho, no podía retener el llanto cada vez que pensaba en él. Miró a su alrededor, estaba muy cerca del parque del Rey Pingüino.  
  
Caminó con paso lento, tratando de no ver los árboles con sus hojas color miel, quería calmarse un poco. Al llegar se sentó en una de las bancas del parque. El viento sopló algo más fuerte, e hizo que el cabello se le moviera. Su cabello, no tan largo como el de su amiga Tomoyo, ya que sólo le llegaba a los hombros.  
  
Suspiró. Sus hermosos ojos verdes, comenzaron a cerrarse. Estaba cansada, no sabía porqué, pero lo estaba; y sin siquiera pensarlo se durmió.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Corría jadeante hacia la escuela. "Traté de despertaste pero me arrojaste una almohada a la cara", le había dicho su madre, no era culpa de él tener el sueño tan profundo; la verdad talvez él quería tener el sueño profundo, por lo menos esa vez. Había soñado con ella. Aquella chica que cuando había llegado a un país nuevo, le había mostrado la escuela, y parte de la ciudad. Kinomoto. Ese era su apellido, era realmente una chica agradable, pero desde que la había conocido, jamás la vio con algún chico, ni siquiera se reía a menudo; aunque le habían contado que ella era una chica alegre. Era. ¿Qué le habría sucedido? Talvez algo en su pasado. No lo sabía. Quería ser su amigo; así que se comprometió consigo mismo saber que era aquello que le afectaba. Siguió caminando.  
  
Observó el parque que se encontraba en la vereda de enfrente -Parque Pingüino- pensó. En aquel lugar que la primera vez que se hablaron como amigos. Sonrió. Decidió ir ahí en vez de ir a clases tan temprano, así que cambió su rumbo y se dirigió allí.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Sakura abrió los ojos. Se había quedado dormida en un parque cuando debería estar en la escuela a esa hora. De pronto sintió unos pasos. ¿Quién venía esa hora al parque? ¿Y con aquel viento?  
  
Venía despreocupado, en realidad venía tarareando una melodía que había escuchado recién. Una canción de cuna en chino; su lengua natal. De repente notó que había alguien en el parque -seguramente también quisieron faltar a clases- pensó, -cuanto descaro, los reprocharé-. Se escondió entre los arbustos que habían cerca de la banca donde se encontraba Sakura. Pero ella no estaba, se había asustado al sentir pasos, así que se había escondido también.  
  
-seguramente se escondieron los muy sinvergüenza, los asustaré para que aprendan a lección- pensó él. Comenzó a contar: -1..., 2..., y...... 3!!!! HUUUAAAAA!!! gritó.  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!! Se oyó un grito. Él sonrió triunfante.  
  
Pero el grito no era de varios chicos. En realidad era de una persona. De una chica. De Sakura. La sonrisa se desvaneció de su rostro. Su cara se puso de color ojo, y se arrojó al suelo a pedir perdón. En realidad lo hacía para ocultar el color que tenía su cara.  
  
Sakura aún estaba impactada. Hubiera jurado que era un fantasma..., pero en realidad era un chico.. el nombre... como era... Mao... Yuan Mao, era un chico tímido que provenía de china al igual que... él. Se retiró aquel pensamiento de la cabeza y se dio cuenta de lo ridículo que era la situación.  
  
Se rió. Hace mucho que no reía con tantas ganas.  
  
Yuan la miró sorprendido. Jamás había escuchado su risa, era tan dulce...  
  
-Discúlpame Yuan, es que me sorprendió... bueno, que gritaras de esa forma- dijo entre risas Sakura. Yuan bajó la vista, y miró al suelo.  
  
-Fu... fue culpa mía... creí que eran niños rebeldes que se querían escapar de clases.. por eso yo... bueno... este...- no encontraba las palabras, además la risa le había ganado. Ambos reían.  
  
Una fuerte ráfaga de viento pasó por donde ellos se encontraban. -viento-, pensó Sakura... -como la carta...- Aquel chico tímido. Yuan, era bastante agradable. Tenía el cabello negro azabache, -el negro más oscuro que he visto en mi vida- pensó Sakura; y sus ojos eran de un color grisáceo, pero dulces, suaves...  
  
-Kinomoto- dijo de pronto Yuan - yo... quería... decirte... eh... -su cara tomó un color rojizo nuevamente- BUENOS DIAS!!- dijo, agachándose. "No lo haré aun, seguramente ella ama a alguien..." pensó tristemente.  
  
-Bu... buenos días- dijo Sakura agachándose también, con una gota en la cabeza. No esperaba que eso era aquello que tenía que decirle.  
  
Sakura le sonrió. Aquella mañana se había reído después de mucho tiempo. 6 años. Se fueron a la escuela, después de todo, Sakura se había relajado, alegrado incluso, y Yuan... estuvo a punto de confesar lo que le oprimía el pecho y no le dejaba respirar; pero no lo hizo, pero la vio reír, y nada pudo haber sido mejor que eso.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
-Sakura!!- gritó-me tenías preocupada, temí que te hubiese sucedido algo en el camino a la escuela.- Dijo Tomoyo, pues a su amiga había llegado tarde después de años sin hacerlo. Tomoyo no había cambiado mucho, su sonrisa y ojos amables eran los mismos, y su cabello era incluso más largo que antes.  
  
-No me pasó nada, es que me encontré en el camino con Yuan- dijo Sakura, tomando asiento en el patio de la escuela; era hora de almorzar.  
  
-Yuan... Mao?, aquel chico chino? No sabía que fuesen amigos-, dijo mientras lo miraba de reojo; se encontraba a una corta distancia de las dos chicas. -ese chico... no es por nada Sakura... pero, no estás tratando de reemplazar a Li?... digo... él es chino... y Li también lo era...- bajó la voz cada vez más, había cometido un error al nombrar a aquel chico que no veían hacía tanto tiempo.  
  
-Estás equivocada, Tomoyo- dijo Sakura, mirándolo con sus ojos verdes inexpresivos que no parecían ser de ella -yo le prometí a Syaoran que lo esperaría para siempre... y si se demora 20 años... 20 años lo esperaré, nunca sería capaz de reemplazarlo. Nunca- estaba calmada. Había recordado aquella promesa recién, y se decidió a cumplirla.  
  
-Los siento- se disculpó Tomoyo, -es que... no te veía tan alegre desde hoy cuando llegaste al colegio, atrasada, y con él...-.  
  
Sakura sólo sonrió. Tomoyo comprendió que Sakura quería cambiar el tema. Así lo hizo.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
El ambiente era azul, todo aquello que la rodeaba era azul... y poco a poco se dio cuenta que ella estaba flotando sobre el agua; de pie. De pronto sintió que alguien le tomaba la mano, una mano tibia, suave, fuerte y grande... una mano que ella conocía anteriormente. Se dio vuelta y lo vio. Después de 6 años, había vuelto. Sus grandes ojos verdes se nublaron, y las lágrimas que había estado reteniendo por tanto tiempo se liberaron.  
  
-creí... creí que no volverías... te extrañé tanto... tanto, tanto...- dijo entre sollozos. Sintió como él la abrazaba. Se sintió ruborizada. Ya no era aquel niño pequeño, era un chico de 17 años... al igual que ella. Él no decía palabra. Solamente se preocupaba de abrazarla; tantos años sin verse y por fin la tenía en sus brazos, a Sakura, su Sakura.  
  
Cuanto tiempo permanecieron así, no se dieron cuenta... no existía el tiempo en aquella atmósfera donde solo se encontraban ellos dos.  
  
-Sakura. - su rostro tenía un color rojo, pero casi desapercibido, -tanto tiempo... hace tanto tiempo quise tenerte así, conmigo... yo también... te extrañé... perdóname...-.  
  
-Syaoran...- iba a decir algo, pero en vez de eso, hundió su cabeza en el hombro de Syaoran; o al menos, eso intentó. Syaoran estaba muy alto, tanto que Sakura recordó a Touya, su hermano mayor. así que Sakura hundió la cabeza en el pecho de Syaoran, intentando ocultar su sonrojo.  
  
-Sakura... quisiera... que me perdonaras por hacerte esperar tanto...; pero por favor, prométeme algo...- Syaoran cerró los ojos y abrazó más fuerte a su Sakura, -prométeme..., que serás feliz..., muy feliz... conmigo... si es posible... y si no... lo serás... prométeme que si no puedo estar aquí contigo para que seas feliz, tú encontrarás a otro, y serás feliz, por ti, y por los dos- la voz de Syaoran se había vuelto triste y preocupada.  
  
-de... de que hablas??, yo seré feliz contigo, Syaoran, cuando seamos mayores seremos felices para siempre... siempre...- Sakura trató de averiguar que era lo que preocupaba a Syaoran, pero no pudo. Simplemente por más que lo intentaba no entendía el sentido de sus palabras.  
  
-Solo escucha, y prométemelo, que seremos felices juntos, pero, si yo no puedo estar contigo para siempre, tú lograrás ser feliz al lado de otra persona; lo prometes?- el tono de su voz era ahora suplicante; Sakura asintió.  
  
-si eso es lo que quieres, entonces tenlo por seguro, pero te juro que aunque esté con otra persona te seguiré... amando... te amo... Syaoran...- dijo abrazándolo.  
  
-yo también, siempre te amado y siempre te amaré, por eso quiero que tú seas feliz, Sakura... te quiero... te amo mucho...- dijo acariciando la cabeza de ella suavemente como si fuera una niña pequeña.  
  
Poco a poco Syaoran puso su mano en la mejilla de Sakura, mientras la otra la tenía tomada a la mano de ella; con la mano en la mejilla de Sakura, fue acercando su rostro al de él. Su corazón latía rápidamente, y podía sentir como el de Sakura latía con fuerza también. Los rostro de ambos se iban acercando al del otro, y mientras más cerca estaban, más rojas se ponían sus caras. Syaoran tragó saliva, los labios de Sakura estaban a centímetros de los suyos...  
  
SAKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURAAAAAA!!!  
  
Sakura abrió lentamente un ojo, después el otro... "un sueño..." pensó "fue solo un sueño... pero estoy segura de que pude sentir los latidos de su corazón...".  
  
-Sakurita... estás bien?- dijo una voz familiar -has crecido mucho, al igual que mi hambre!-.  
  
Sakura miró al ser del cual provenía la voz. Abrió mucho los dos ojos. Hacía ya 5 años que no lo veía.  
  
-Ke...Kero... tú... no estabas... dormido??- dijo, tratando de explicarse la razón por la cual su guardián del sol había despertado. Recordaba el momento en que había tenido que sellarlo para que las cartas Clow no volvieran a escapar...  
  
  
  
*****************************Flashback*********************************  
  
Se veía a una niña de unos 12 años con un libro color rosa en brazos; el cual apretaba contra su pecho, como intentando evitar algo que tenía que suceder.  
  
-Kero... no puedo...- dijo bajando la cabeza tristemente -no quiero que te vayas... no quiero que nadie más se vaya- dijo apretando aún con más fuerza aquel libro, el cual comenzó a mojarse al recibir unas gotas -lágrimas-.  
  
-Sakura... hay que hacerlo, es necesario; Clow debió hacer lo mismo el día de su muerte; y aunque no queremos, no podemos evitarlo....- el pequeño ser que parecía un peluche amarillo, se acercó a su ama.  
  
Había además otro ser en la habitación. Un hombre con el cabello plateado muy largo; con ojos que eran de aquel color también, su nombre significaba luna en chino; y aunque siempre tenía un semblante serio, esta vez, su rostro reflejaba otro sentimiento; tristeza.  
  
-Nosotros al igual que nuestra ama, debemos resignarnos- dijo Yue- si queremos evitar que el desastre ocurra al escaparse las cartas, debemos ser sellados en el libro-.  
  
Sakura, aún con los ojos llorosos asintió. Notó como Kero se transformaba en su forma real. Éste se acercó a su ama y le acarició su rostro con el de él.  
  
-Pase lo que pase Sakura, seguirás siendo nuestra ama, y especialmente, nuestra amiga- sus ojos dorados comenzaron a nublarse, pero él logró contener las lágrimas, apenas.  
  
-Lo que dice Kerberos es cierto; talvez nuestro cuerpos estén sellados y nosotros dormidos, pero nunca te olvidaremos- dijo Yue, quien para ser tan serio algunas veces, aquella vez su voz seguía siendo fría y dura, pero más blanda que antes. Sakura dejó caer el libro y abrazó a Kero, y luego a Yue.  
  
-Los extrañaré tanto!!! Tampoco los olvidaré nunca... Kero... Yue...- dijo mientras lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas -les prometo que daré lo mejor de mí y que siempre seremos amigos...- dijo sollozando, mientras intentaba retener por un tiempo más las lágrimas.  
  
-Ya es hora, Sakura- dijo Kero en forma calmada.  
  
-Realiza el conjuro el cual nos sellará en el libro, hasta que las cartas vuelvan a causar problemas- la voz de Yue también era calmada. Pero en el fondo ambos sabían cuanto extrañarían a su joven ama.  
  
Sakura asintió mientras se secaba las lágrimas.  
  
-Guardianes de las cartas Sakura, yo, su ama, según el pacto, les ordeno que abandonen su actual forma y se transformen en un sueño eterno... yo Sakura... así lo deseo...- Sakura terminó el conjuro. Ambos estaban siendo rodeados por una neblina dorada... "se van..." pensó Sakura.  
  
-Los quiero mucho!!- les gritó mientras ellos desaparecían. Los dos guardianes sonrieron.  
  
Silencio.  
  
No estaban. Se habían ido.  
  
Sakura miró el libro rosa, el cual ahora tenía el sol en la portada y en la parte de atrás el símbolo de la luna. Sakura abrazó el libro.  
  
-Los quiero... amigos...- logró decir antes de que las lágrimas volvieran a brotar de sus ojos.  
  
****************************Fin Flashback*****************************  
  
"desde aquel día... Yukito ya no visitaba nuestra casa" pensó Sakura..."se fue a otro país" le había dicho su hermano Tuya, seguramente eso le había dicho Yukito a él.  
  
-Sakura....- el ser que parecía un peluche amarillo le hablaba - ¿te encuentras bien?-.  
  
Sakura lo miró, y en su cara apareció una sonrisa, tan lejana antes, que hace tan solo hacía un día que la había tenido en su rostro.  
  
-KERO!!!- dijo mientras lo abrazaba - Kero... Kerito... - el pobre ser estaba siendo asfixiado por la repentina alegría de su ama.  
  
-Sa... Saku...ra... -trataba de decir y de librarse- también te extrañé... pero me... aho...go...- sus pequeños ojitos eran ahora espirales.  
  
-Lo siento- dijo disculpándose, Sakura -es que... hace tanto que no te veía...- de pronto se quedó callada -que ha sucedido? Porqué has despertado? Y Yue?- dijo repentinamente.  
  
-Eh... no lo sé... sentí una extraña presencia y pensé que talvez había ocurrido algo, y aquí estoy. Yue decidió irse a la casa donde vivía con la forma de Yukito, la verdad, ni yo lo entiendo,- El pequeño Kero cruzó sus dos pequeños bracitos sobre su pecho y comenzó a volar por la habitación -debe ser algo relacionado con las cartas... Sakura... has abierto el libro alguna vez después que nos sellaste a mí y a Yue?-.  
  
-No, nunca- respondió Sakura, la verdad no lo había vuelto a ver... le deprimía -No crees que despertaste por... una carta?-.  
  
-Puede ser... donde tienes guardado el libro con las cartas?-  
  
Sakura señaló el cajón donde siempre guardaba cosas importantes, las cartas de Tomoyo, recuerdos de sus amigas, el libro.  
  
-No lo he sacado desde aquella vez- se acercó al cajón y comenzó a buscarlo- aquí está- lo encontró intacto, pero sin los símbolos ni del sol ni de la luna.  
  
-Ábrelo Sakura- pidió Kero- hay que saber la razón por la cual Yue y yo despertamos-.  
  
Sakura obedeció. Todo estaba en orden; contó las cartas. De pronto, Sakura encontró la carta amor.  
  
-Syaoran- murmuró Sakura. Suspiró y despejó su mente; siguió revisando las cartas.  
  
El viento sopló y aulló fuertemente, e hizo que la ventana de Sakura sonara como si estuviera siendo golpeada por alguien.  
  
Abrió mucho los ojos. Se detuvo.  
  
-N...no está...- dijo Sakura -viento... ha desaparecido...-.  
  
-QUE?!- Kero miró hacia la ventana -viento... Sakura, el viento ha estado soplando así últimamente?-.  
  
-Bueno... estamos en otoño... por eso...- Sakura meditó -ahora que lo pienso... el viento comenzó a soplar realmente fuerte... hace sólo uno o dos meses..., eso significa que... Kero... viento...-  
  
-Es posible, puede que viento de alguna manera haya salido del libro y haya comenzado a hacer todo esto... -Kero guardó silencio. Vio a Sakura sacar una carta del libro. Amor. Esa carta, nunca la había visto antes. Se acercó a ella y observó la carta.  
  
-Sakurita... esa carta...- trató de continuar la frase, pero notó como su ama trataba de retener la lágrimas.  
  
-Esta carta fue creada el día que Syaoran volvió a su país natal... no lo he vuelto a ver desde aquella vez...- Sakura intentó sonreír para evitar que el llanto.  
  
Kero se acercó a ella volando con sus pequeñas alitas. Aunque quería saber más acerca de aquella carta, no quería que Sakura sufriera, así que decidió cambiar el tema de conversación.  
  
-Sakura, no tienes alguna torta o un pastel para comer?? Es que me muero de hambreee!!!  
  
Sakura observó a Kero. Sonrió. Su pequeño amigo se preocupaba por ella.  
  
-Hay uno que yo misma hice, quieres probarlo??- dijo mientras abría la puerta de su habitación -cuando vuelva con el pastel, hablaremos sobre lo que puede estar pasando con las cartas-.  
  
Kero observó como su pequeña ama -ahora convertida en una chica de 17 años- bajaba las escaleras. "Lo mejor será no preocuparla" pensaba, "últimamente no parece encontrarse muy alegre". El pequeño animalito voló por toda la habitación; mientras afuera el viento soplaba fuertemente...  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
-Está seguro que funcionará??... digo...- el hombre se arrodilló. Todo su cuerpo temblaba; no por frío, a pesar de que el viento soplaba muy fuerte, sino de miedo. El joven que estaba parado en frente de él, le causaba terror.  
  
-La Torre de Tokio... es el lugar perfecto, además yo nunca me equivoco...- El joven miró al hombre arrodillado a sus pies -o acaso... dudas de mis poderes, T'ang???- la voz del joven sonaba muy seria, escalofriante; y sus ojos rasgados resaltaban en la oscuridad, pues eran de un color miel que parecía casi amarillo... como diabólico. Su cabello era gris, no era como los ojos de Yuan, suaves; todo lo contrario, era muy oscuro, y se mecía con la fuerza del viento.  
  
-No mi señor, por supuesto que no... tan solo...- su voz temblaba, al igual que todo su cuerpo - solo quería asegurarme que todo saldría bien... usted sabe...-.  
  
-Claro que lo sé. Hu Kai-shek jamás se equivoca. Nunca lo olvides.- En su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa -me gustaría saber que estará pensando aquel Cardcaptor en este momento-.  
  
El hombre que se encontraba arrodillado se incorporó. Su estatura sobrepasaba notablemente a la del joven. Era un hombre robusto, de gruesas cejas y ojos igualmente rasgados; que denotaban claramente su origen oriental. Tenía los ojos negros y muy profundos, y su cabello era de igual color.  
  
-Señor... será mejor que volvamos, alguien podría sospechar...- dijo el hombre.  
  
El joven asintió.  
  
-Por primera vez en tu vidas tienes razón, T'ang, lo mejor será volver- el joven agrandó su sonrisa -cuando ese Cardcaptor descubra lo que está sucediendo con sus cartas, se armará un gran escándalo-.  
  
Las siluetas de ambos desaparecieron repentinamente del lugar.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
-En otras palabras, ni siquiera habías notado la desaparición de la carta- dijo mientras intentaba meterse un gran pedazo de pastel en la boca.  
  
-No había abierto el libro desde que los sellé a ambos, a ti, y a Yue- dijo Sakura mientras observaba como Kero agrandaba considerablemente el tamaño de su boca para poder comer todo el pedazo de pastel de una vez. Una gota surgió de su cabeza.  
  
-Pefo no crfees que talfés la facafte pafa alfgo??- preguntó Kero con la boca llena de pastel.  
  
-Por supuesto que no. Estoy segura que no lo abrí desde ese día- Sakura cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho -talvez alguien lo abrió y como nunca lo revisaba, no lo noté-.  
  
-Huuuuuuuaaaa- bostezó Kero mientras se estiraba -lo mejor será que pensemos en eso mañana, no quiero que te desveles por esto, Sakura-.  
  
-Tienes razón- asintió Sakura -además, mañana tengo que ir a la preparatoria- Se estiró ella también - ha sido un largo día-.  
  
-PREPARATORIA!?- gritó Kero realmente fuerte, -cuantos años son los que han pasado?, uno, dos?? Cómo puedes ir a la preparatoria tan joven?-.  
  
-Estás algo perdido Kero, pero sólo un poco- rió Sakura -han pasado 5 años desde que no nos veíamos-.  
  
-5?! Como pasa el tiempo... es decir tu hermano... está en la universidad?? Y tu vas en preparatoria?- Kero aun no podía creerlo.  
  
-No tienes que gritarlo, pero así es- Sakura se tapó con las frazadas de su cama -si quieres mañana hablamos de cómo ha cambiado todo; ahora quisiera...-.  
  
Sus ojos se cerraron sin que ella pudiera evitarlo y no pudo terminar de hablar. Estaba cansada. Kero la miró como se quedaba dormida. Su ama había crecido; era increíble como pasaba el tiempo. Desvió su mirada hacia la ventana. El viento seguía soplando muy fuerte. Luego miró nuevamente a su ama.  
  
-Que duermas bien, Sakurita- dijo mientras se quedaba dormido sobre la cama de ella.  
  
Poco a poco el viento disminuyó su fuerza, pero no cesó. Y pequeñas gotas comenzaron a caer del cielo. Muy pronto esas pequeñas gotas aumentaron en cantidad y se convirtió en una fuerte lluvia.  
  
En ese instante, la carta lluvia desaparecía del libro de las cartas Sakura.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Una espesa lluvia caía sobre Tomoeda. Era otoño, pero parecía pleno invierno. Los alumnos de todas las escuelas corrían rápidamente a sus salas para refugiarse de la lluvia.  
  
Sakura no era la excepción. Corría rápidamente. Aquella noche se había dormido muy tarde y ahora le había costado mucho levantarse.  
  
Se detuvo un momento a recuperar aire. Había corrido desde su casa y estaba agotada. La lluvia caía sobre ella. De pronto ya no se mojaba; el agua caía sobre todos menos ella. Miró hacia arriba y descubrió la razón. Un paraguas. "Era obvio" pensó Sakura. Observó al dueño del paraguas. Yuan.  
  
-No deberías estarte aquí mojando con esta lluvia- dijo el mientras sostenía el paraguas de forma tal que Sakura no se mojara.  
  
-Muchas gracias- dijo Sakura sonriente -olvidé el mío en casa, es que se me hizo muy tarde-.  
  
-N...no te preocupes... t...te presto el mío- dijo Yuan desviando la mirada de los ojos de Sakura. Aquellos grandes ojos verdes; eran hermosos, ahora más que nunca, pues brillaban más que antes, cuando él la conoció. -Lleva este contigo...-dijo mientras se lo pasaba y notaba como su cara se ponía muy roja.  
  
-Muchas gracias, pero no puedo aceptarlo, tú te mojarías- trató de decir Sakura. Aquel chico Yuan era muy amable, pero ella no podía permitir que cogiera un resfriado por su culpa -además, mírame, hace poco me caí en una poza, así que ya estoy mojada, no es necesario evitar que me moje más-.  
  
-En una poza...?- preguntó Yuan asombrado - eh... entonces toma...- dijo quitándose su abrigo. -No podría permitirme que te resfriaras- y se lo entregó.  
  
-Gracias...- Sakura no sabía que contestar. Claro que muchos chicos habían sido amables con ella antes. Pero nunca tanto como lo estaba siendo Yuan con ella ahora.  
  
Yuan sonrió. Aquella chica. Sakura Kinomoto; que ganas tenía de llamarla Sakura, pero eso sería demasiado; tendría que ser un gran amigo de ella.  
  
Sakura le devolvió el paraguas. El abrigo era suficiente para mantener el cuerpo tibio. Cuando se lo entregó, sus manos se tocaron. Yuan se sonrojó muchísimo. La había tocado. Sus manos eran suaves y tersas... mientras más pensaba, más se sonrojaba.  
  
Sakura lo miró ingenua.  
  
-Ki... Kinomoto...- dijo de pronto Yuan, como recordando algo - yo... - era el momento; tenía que hacerlo.  
  
No sabía si tenía el valor para decírselo, para hacer que ella supiera lo que sentía. Pero tenía que hacerlo; además si no se lo decía; jamás sabría lo que sentía ella. Lo quería? Seguramente, pero sólo como amigos. Era muy tímido para preguntarle, pero a la vez muy orgulloso para perderla, quería saber la respuesta de lo que diría. "Tarde o temprano" pensó "tendré que decírselo de todas maneras". Ellos eran de dos mundos diferentes. Sin mencionar que apenas se conocían, pero él estaba seguro. Nunca había sentido aquello por una persona. Amor, así lo llamaban; entonces nunca había sentido tanto amor por alguien. Por eso se lo diría, estaba dispuesto a aceptar la verdad.  
  
-...yo...- su rostro se puso rojo; la verdad no sabía como decirlo -yo... te...- tragó saliva. Nunca pensó que le costaría tanto decir la desdichada frase - verás, yo te a...-  
  
-Sakura!!- llegó corriendo a donde se encontraba su amiga - Te estuve buscando, donde has estado todo este rato?-.  
  
Sakura miró a su amiga. Le dedicó una sonrisa. Tomoyo no veía aquella sonrisa desde... desde cuando su amiga hablaba de Syaoran cuando hacía unos días que él se había ido... pero después aquella sonrisa fue desapareciendo. Tomoyo le sonrió a su amiga y la abrazó.  
  
-Me alegra tanto que estés feliz, Sakura- dijo mientras la abrazaba - tú sabes que nada me hace más feliz que verte a ti contenta-.  
  
Yuan notó que sobraba. Decidió sonreír a Kinomoto. La verdad que él entendía los sentimientos de aquella chica que la abrazaba. "Nada me hace más feliz que verte a ti contenta" pensó mientras se alejaba de donde se encontraban las dos chicas.  
  
-Y...Yuan- intentó llamarlo Sakura, pero él ya se había alejado demasiado; no la oía.  
  
-De nuevo estabas con ese chico?- preguntó Tomoyo.  
  
-Así es... Yuan es muy buen chico; mira, incluso me prestó esto- dijo, mostrándole a su amiga el abrigo, el cual le quedaba realmente grande. Sakura metió las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo y encontró una bufanda.  
  
-Porqué no te la pones, Sakura?- sugirió su amiga -si te prestó el abrigo, no creo que le moleste que te coloques su bufanda-.  
  
-Tu crees??, no sé- Sakura miró a su amiga. Ésta asintió -Si tu lo dices... creo que tienes razón-.  
  
Sacó aquella bufanda y se la enrolló alrededor del cuello. No tenía frío. Yuan... de alguna manera, le agradecería ese gesto.  
  
Continuará....  
  
Notas: Jeje, un poco largo, verdad?? Al principio, la idea era que iba a ser de un solo chap, pero... la inspiración fue demasiada. Se supone que debe ser un bonito fic... pero mi mente no piensa lo suficientemente coherente para lograr un fic con sentido... pero se hizo el esfuerzo. Por cierto... no es lindo Yuan?? Me encaaaaaaaaaaanta!! *-*!! Nos vemos en el próximo chap!!  
  
Atte: Mizuko 


	2. Confesiones

Todos los personajes son de mis ídolas CLAMP ^^, y no míos...  
  
Lo Prometo...  
  
2. Confesiones  
  
El profesor explicaba un ejercicio de matemáticas, bastante difícil; y la mayoría de los alumnos ponía atención. La mayoría. Sakura se encontraba pensando... "de alguna manera tendré que agradecerle aquel gesto tan amable". Yuan había sido muy atento al prestarle su abrigo. Cuando Sakura se lo devolvió, él se mostraba extraño, su cara estaba roja, tendría fiebre?  
  
Yuan adoraba matemáticas, en realidad era bastante inteligente y tenía muy buenas notas... el japonés no le desagradaba en lo absoluto, pero no podía concentrarse en aquel momento. A su lado estaba sentada Sakura. Recordaba el momento cuando ella le devolvió su bufanda. Yuan le agradeció a Sakura y la guardó como su objeto más preciado.  
  
Cada vez que la miraba sentía como su cara se ponía cada vez más roja. Y podía sentir como su corazón se aceleraba. "Tengo que decirle, si no lo hago..., jamás me lo perdonaré".  
  
  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Sonó el timbre que avisaba el final de las clases; y todos se dirigieron a sus casas. Todos, menos Sakura quien se acercó a Yuan.  
  
-Yuan... disculpa... tú... muchas gracias por lo de esta mañana; yo te quería decir si... querías venir a cenar esta noche a mi casa...- invitó Sakura. La verdad fue lo único que se le ocurrió. Esa noche, su hermano estaría en la casa de Yukito... -había vuelto luego de estar 5 años en el extranjero- y también había invitado a Sakura, pero ahora ella invitaba a Yuan.  
  
-A... a tu... casa...?- Yuan estaba atónito -Y...yo... s...si, claro!!- No podía desperdiciar aquella oportunidad, hoy; hoy era el día para confesar sus sentimientos a Sakura.  
  
-Entonces te espero- dijo Sakura sonriente -Yo prepararé la cena-.  
  
Yuan vio como Sakura se alejaba corriendo mientras la lluvia caía sobre él. Estaba atónito; ese mismo día iría a la casa de ella y comería comida preparada por Sakura. No podía creerlo.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Kero observaba impresionado el libro. Faltaba otra carta; una a una, las cartas Sakura estaban siendo robadas del libro por algo.  
  
Sakura llegó a su habitación, feliz. Ya tenía una forma de agradecerle a Yuan su comportamiento de la mañana. De pronto notó el semblante serio de Kero y recordó el incidente de las cartas.  
  
-Kero...- preguntó -Crees... que esto sea por mi culpa?-.  
  
-Por supuesto que no Sakura!- Negó él, con una gran gota en su cabeza "siempre se culpa de todo" pensó -Algo debe estar sucediendo por culpa de algo o alguien, tú no hiciste nada malo, Sakurita, por eso, cuando vayamos a la casa donde se encuentra Yue, hablaremos con él y...-  
  
-Ah!- exclamó de pronto Sakura -lo..., lo había olvidado-.  
  
-Que cosa fue la que olvidaste?- Kero se preocupó. Se acercó a la cama de Sakura y se recostó sobre ella.  
  
-Olvidé que hoy nos encontraríamos con Yue...- dijo casi murmurando, Sakura -y... bueno, invité a un chico a nuestra a casa a cenar... Lo siento!-.  
  
Kero quedó atónito. Como pudo olvidársele a Sakura que tenían que hablar con Yue sobre aquel asunto de las cartas? Kero se quedo pensativo. Si iba él solo, el hermano de Sakura notaría que se encontraba ahí y lo descubriría.  
  
-Sakura... por casualidad... olvidaste que Yue y Yukito son la misma persona...?-  
  
-P... por supuesto que... bueno... la verdad si...- Sakura estaba avergonzada. Como se le olvidaba algo tan importante! -No es que lo haya olvidado en todos estos años, es solo que en aquel momento pensé solo en Yukito, y bueno... Yue...-.  
  
Kero suspiró. Su ama se había vuelto aún más despistada. Ahora él tenia que encontrar una solución al caso.  
  
-Supongo que ahora... tendremos que dejar que solo tu hermano vaya, yo me quedaré aquí arriba mientras tu cenas con aquel chico...- de pronto se quedó pensativo y miró a Sakura -no es aquel mocoso, verdad?!?!?!?!, porque si es ese mocoso te prohíbo que canceles el encuentro con Yue por cenar por él, te lo prohíbo, me entiendes...?-.  
  
Kero miró a Sakura. Ella sonreía, aunque no era una sonrisa sincera como la que solía tener, todo lo contrario, era una sonrisa que estaba siendo utilizada como máscara para no mostrar la cara de tristeza. Pero sus ojos reflejaban la verdad. Sakura estaba triste. Muy triste.  
  
-Lo siento...- se disculpó Kero, había olvidado que al parecer el mocoso no se había vuelto a aparecer en la vida de su ama; ni siquiera le había escrito pasado un tiempo.  
  
-No te preocupes... estoy bien...e...el chico se llama Yuan, también viene de China- Sakura cambió rápidamente de tema -fue muy atento conmigo hoy en la mañana, por eso deseo agradecerle y lo he invitado a cenar-.  
  
Kero asintió.  
  
Luego se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Sakura agradeció mucho el gesto. Su amigo Kero la quería, y ahora estaban juntos de nuevo... poco a poco todos volvían. O al menos eso esperaba.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Su mano temblaba. Estaba realmente nervioso. Que decir en el momento en que ella abriera la puerta? No quería pensar en aquello, seguramente haría el ridículo. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire. Trató de relajarse; pero aquel no era su fuerte. Podía ser el mejor alumno de la escuela, pero no era bueno para cosas sentimentales. Estaba muy nervioso. Poco a poco levantó su mano hasta llevarla la puerta de aquella casa. Tragó saliva y respiró hondo.  
  
Golpeó la puerta.  
  
Su corazón latía rápidamente. Le abriría? Quién le abriría? Ella? Si así era... estarían los dos solos? Ante aquel pensamiento, su corazón latió aún más rápido. Él quería que estuvieran solos, pues si no había nadie más en aquella casa, el podría decirle lo que sentía; sin interrupciones y se sentiría menos nervioso.  
  
-Ya voooooooy!!!- se escuchó una voz femenina desde dentro de la casa, lo que hizo que a Yuan se le pusiera la carne de gallina. "es ella" pensó. De pronto se escuchó un gran estruendo, seguido de un gran silencio. Luego se abrió la puerta lentamente. Sakura se encontraba en el suelo.  
  
-Ho...hola Yuan...- decía mientras se reía -hacía tiempo que no me caía de la escalera-. A Yuan le apareció una gran gota en su cabeza.  
  
-T... te encuentras bien?- preguntó preocupado. Sin darse cuenta, se le había pasado el nerviosismo -Como te caíste, Kinomoto?-.  
  
-Es que venía corriendo mientras bajaba las escaleras- de repente se paró enérgicamente -pero ya me encuentro bien!!-.  
  
Yuan sonrió. Era una chica muy dulce y a la vez muy extraña... alegre en el fondo.  
  
-Ah! Bueno pasa, pasa!!- Sakura cerró la puerta luego que Yuan había entrado a la casa y quitado sus zapatos.  
  
Yuan permanecía callado, le gustaba observar a Sakura, y ver su rostro cada vez que hablaba y/o sonreía. Había venido a decirle lo que sentía. Estaba decidido, pero se lo diría más tarde. Por el momento prefería observarla a ella. "Se lo diré en el momento adecuado" pensó.  
  
-Quieres comer!?- preguntó Sakura. La verdad le costaba entablar una conversación con aquel chico. Claro que lo apreciaba, pero llevaban poco tiempo de conocerse. -No cocino muy bien, pero de todas maneras debe estar buena la comida-.  
  
-Debe estar deliciosa!!- Yuan era bastante tímido, pero estaba seguro que quería probar la comida que hacía ella. -Me la comeré con mucho gusto!!-.  
  
Sakura rió. Se dirigió a la cocina mientras Yuan la esperaba. "Te ayudo si quieres" se había ofrecido él. Pero Sakura prefería hacerlo sola. Sirvió dos platos - uno para Kero, también - y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Yuan.  
  
- Muchísimas gracias!! - sonrió Yuan. Aún no podía creer que comería comida hecha por ella. - Debe estar deliciosa!! -.  
  
Sakura sonrió. - No es para tanto ^^ - y ambos comenzaron a comer.  
  
De pronto Yuan se detuvo y miró fijamente a Sakura. Había estado esperando aquel momento; ya no se sentía nervioso, y el momento era perfecto. Tomó aire y exclamó:  
  
- Sa... Sakura!! - tartamudeó.  
  
Sakura lo miró sorprendida.  
  
- S... Si? -.  
  
- Dije algo malo? - Yuan observó lo impresionada que estaba Sakura.  
  
- N... no es nada... es que... me llamaste por mi nombre y, bueno...-.  
  
Yuan se avergonzó y encogió la cabeza entre los hombros. Bajó la mirada.  
  
- L... lo siento... yo... - "como pude ser tan atrevido??!?! Debí pensado antes..." -no volveré a hacerlo...-.  
  
- No te preocupes ^^ , no es para tanto - Sakura bajó la mirada y sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse - hacía tiempo que un chico no me llamaba por mi nombre... -.  
  
- Sucede algo malo? - Se preocupó Yuan "estoy haciendo el ridículo" - no debí haberte llamando así, y si tanto te afecta..., si quieres, puedes desahogarte - " estoy actuando como un estúpido... ella no tiene porque contarme...".  
  
Sakura sonrió y juntó sus manos sobre su regazo - Muchas gracias - le respondió a Yuan quien la miraba atónito. Hacía ya muchos años que llevaba guardando aquellas palabras, quería, tenía que contárselo a alguien. Suspiró y recordó a aquel chico chino que hacía tantos años no veía. Aún recordaba las palabras que le había dicho antes de marcharse "Nos volveremos a ver..., verdad?". Volvió a sonreír.  
  
- Hace ya seis años... - dudó. ¿tenía que contárselo? No, pero quería, deseaba contárselo a alguien. - Llegó a nuestra escuela un alumno nuevo, un chico chino... al igual que tú - los hermosos ojos verdes de Sakura se llenaron de lágrimas.  
  
Yuan notó cuánto afligía a aquella chica hablar de ese tema. Talvez debería detenerla, por supuesto quería saber que era lo que hacía que ella estuviera tan triste, pero no quería verla triste, quería verla sonreír.  
  
- No tienes que contármelo - Yuan intentaba evitar que Sakura llorara - s... si quieres podemos... - "piensa algo, piensa algo..." - podemos hablar de lo que quieras, otra cosa ^^ -.  
  
- Su nombre... era Li Syaoran... - Sakura continúo, e hizo como si un hubiese oído a Yuan - era un chico muy amable, y.. antes de volver a China... me confesó sus sentimientos... y yo... bueno... - al llegar a aquello, Sakura bajó la mirada y guardó silencio.  
  
Un silencio inundó aquel lugar de la casa. Un silencio tan profundo, que se podían sentir los latidos del corazón de Yuan, mientras éste se acercaba a la chica; y llevaba su mano derecha la mejilla de ella. Ésta al sentir la mano de él en su rostro se sintió extraña, y sintió como le secaba las lágrimas con su mano. Sakura sonrió agradecida.  
  
- Quisiera... borrar todos tus malos recuerdos... Sakura - dijo Yuan antes de abrazarla. Ya se lo había dicho. No directamente, pero le había hecho notar cuánto la apreciaba. Cerró los ojos y pensó que otro día le diría cuánto la quería; por hoy era suficiente que la hubiese llamado por su nombre, dos veces, y que ella le haya contado que era lo que tanto le afligía.  
  
Sakura sintió como se aceleraban los latidos del corazón de Yuan.  
  
- Hum... Yuan.. yo... - las palabras no brotaban de sus labios - muchas gracias - las palabras sonaron tan sinceras que Yuan la abrazó aún más fuerte.  
  
QUE BUEN OLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!!  
  
Un pequeño animalillo color naranja bajó volando las escaleras, mientras sus ojos brillaban por la emoción de sentir el olor a comida.  
  
-Ups... - fue todo lo que surgió de la boca de aquel ser, antes de esconderse lo más rápido que pudo. Demasiado tarde, ambos chicos que se encontraban abrazados se separaron inmediatamente.  
  
-Ke... Kero... - no sabía que decir, no esperaba que saliera de su habitación - te dije que no salieras! - luego desvió su mirada hacia donde se encontraba Yuan, y notó la cara de asombro O_o que éste tenía.  
  
-Q... que es esa... cosa?... - la voz de Yuan temblaba al igual que su mano al señalar a Kero.  
  
- Bu... bueno... este... - Sakura miraba a Kero, como preguntándole que responder, pero él se escondía tras un muro.  
  
Yuan miraba atónito a aquel ser. ¿Quién o qué era? La verdad no le parecía algo maligno, pues no tenía la sensación de que tuviera malas intenciones, todo lo contrario, se notaba que apreciaba mucho a Sakura; al igual que él.  
  
-Mu... mucho gusto... - dijo Yuan, que por muy estúpida que sonara la frase, de algún modo acabó con la tensión del momento.  
  
*************************************************************************** ****  
  
- Seguramente te preguntas porqué note conté esto antes... pero se podría decir que es un secreto...- se disculpó la chica.  
  
En aquel lugar de la casa, se encontraban dos personas. Una de ellas era una chica que intentaba disculparse, luego de haber explicado aquel malentendido anterior. La otra era un chico; quien aún intentaba entender lo que recientemente le habían explicado, no era algo muy normal que una chica estuviera con un guardián de unas extrañas cartas.... Al mismo tiempo que Yuan se preguntaba muchas cosas, miraba de reojo al pequeño animalillo que se encontraba sentado sobre la mesa; estaba comiendo un gran plato de comida, considerablemente mayor al tamaño de él mismo. Yuan observaba a aquel pequeño ser con una gota en su cabeza ¬¬U, nunca había visto algo tan extraño en su vida.  
  
- Entonces tu nombre es... Kiroberus? - preguntó el chico.  
  
- Kerberos!! - respondió enfadado el animalito - el poderosos guardián Kerberos!! -.  
  
- Puedes llamarlo Kero - interrumpió la chica - el pequeño Kero, pues su nombre es muy complicado - explicó - y la verdad aún no se pronunciarlo muy bien... - dijo en voz baja para que el aludido no la oyera.  
  
- Te oí Sakura!! - gritó Kero - como es posible? T_T -.  
  
- Es broma ^^, Kero, no te pongas así!! - rió Sakura.  
  
- Creo... que ya es hora de irme - dice tímidamente Yuan, recordando el momento antes de que Kero los interrumpiera "si tan solo no hubiese aparecido, talvez... yo..." - Es muy tarde y en mi casa podrían preocuparse-.  
  
-Está bien, te dejo en la puerta - respondió Sakura, mientras lo acompañaba hasta la salida - Nos vemos mañana entonces... Yuan -.  
  
-Por supuesto - se despidió éste con una tímida sonrisa en su rostro - dale mis saludo a Kero -.  
  
Sakura asintió y observó como el chico se alejaba lentamente por la calle. Recordó aquellas palabras que le había dicho hacía tan pocos instantes "quisiera... borrar todos tus malos recuerdos... Sakura"; se sintió levemente incómoda al recordar que él la hubiese llamado por su nombre. Suspiró y cerró sus hermosos ojos verdes. Le había contado no sólo lo de las cartas Clow, sino también lo de ella y Syaoran; talvez no con todos los detalles, evitó contar lo de aquella vez en el ascensor... o aquella vez que la consoló después de la negativa de Yukito; tantos recuerdos comenzaron a surgir de lo más profundo de su memoria, tanto tiempo tratando de olvidarlos, y ahora brotaban más dolorosos e hirientes que nunca.  
  
Lentamente Sakura bajó su mirada y se agachó abrazando sus rodillas; y silenciosamente, comenzó a llorar, las lágrimas fueron aumentando, las había evitado durante muchos años y recién ahora estaba soltándolas y desahogándose finalmente, mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, deseó con tantas fuerzas que él estuviera allí para consolarla como aquella vez, que volviera y la abrazara, y le dijera que jamás se iría y estaría a su lado siempre; pero ella sabía perfectamente que eso no era posible, él no había llamado, ni siquiera había escrito, talvez... se había olvidado de ella. Ante aquel pensamiento, las lágrimas aumentaron, no porque la hubiese olvidado aunque de igual manera la hería, sino que por lo menos le hubiese dicho que ya no la quería y no la hubiese dejado con aquellas esperanzas, que llevaban durando seis años en el corazón de Sakura.  
  
-Syaoran - susurró ella como si él estuviese allí - te seguiré esperando... lo prometo... - dijo antes de levantarse mientras secaba sus lágrimas y entrar a la casa.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
-Así que el Cardcaptor resultó ser una chica... - las voz fría rasgó el silencio de aquella noche - no me lo esperaba, Clow jamás pronunció palabra de aquello. Es una suerte que esta noche observara los movimientos de aquella chica... -.  
  
- Qué hará entonces, mi señor? - preguntó temblando de pies a cabeza T'ang.  
  
- Todo seguirá como planeo... no por que sea una chica esto será diferente, entendido? - observó como su esclavo asentía, y una diabólica sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro - Pronto... todas las cartas estarán bajo mi poder... y una catástrofe ocurrirá, prepárate, Sakura -.  
  
  
  
Continuará.............  
  
  
  
Notas: Listooooooooooooooooooooo!!! XDXDXD terminé!! Son las 1:10 de la madrugada y terminé el 2° chap d esta historia!! Tengo sueñooooooooo T_T. Weno... a ver.. no me quedó muy impactante este chap... sólo bien romanticón pa aquellos q les guste ese tipo d fics (me esforcé y me recontra-superé en este tema!! ^^U) Ojalá les haya gustado y les prometo que en el próximo ocurrirán cosas más importantes, especialmente... lo q pasó con Syaoran!! Nos vemos cuando me lean!!  
  
Atte : Mizuko 


End file.
